Burn It To the Ground
by moonlite1serenade
Summary: Chelsea was dragged by her friends into going to a haunted house. What they don't know, is that the house really is haunted. And that they will meet two very interesting guys. please R/R i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

***Burn It To the Ground***

**An SPN FanFic**

**Summary:: Chelsea was dragged by her friends into going to a "haunted" house. What they don't know, is that the house really is haunted.**

**A/N: So for all of those that have already read this, I have decided to go a different way with the story, so hopefully you all enjoy ****J**

**Chapter 1**

**I stood there, staring glumly at the old, rotting house. The fact that we were here to begin with amazed me.**

**I mean, this was childish and immature, five 18 year olds going to the house where a week ago someone was murdered? Stupid! I can't believe I let them bring me hear.**

"**Ah, come on, Chels, wipe that look off your face." I just narrowed my eyes at my best friend, Lydia, the one that had talked me into coming. She had her arm wrapped around Scott, her boyfriend. Scott just smiles at me. "Really, Chelsea, nothing is going to happen. It's just a silly old house." I snort. "Yea, a silly old house that someone died in a few days ago." Lydia shakes her head, and Nate, the one with the bright idea to come here, looks back at me. **

"**Look, Chels, if you're gonna be a tight ass about this then why'd you come?" Lydia gives Nate a dirty look, and I just shrug. "I really don't know Nate." Nate comes up to me. "I know why you came. You came because you want my bod!" He wraps his arms around my waist and tries to kiss me. I try to push him away. "Get offa me, Nate!" He just laughs, but he lets go. "Oh, come on Chels! Lighten up!" I roll my eyes. Lydia walks over to me, pushing back her platinum blonde hair. "Don't pull crap like that again, Nate. Or I'll kick your little weenie ass." I smile up at Lydia. She smiles back. "No one calls my best friend a tight ass but me." I frown. "Gee, thanks Lydia." She pats my back. "Oh you know I mean well." I shake my head, smiling.**

"**So, when is Bridget getting here?" Scott pulls out his phone. "She said about 10 minutes ago that she would be here in 15 minutes." I nod. "So she should be here soon." Scott nods. "Good, because I want to get this done and over with already." Nate laughs. I glare at him. **

**We stand outside the house another 10 minutes, when finally she arrives. Bridget hops off of her motorcycle. Her long black hair pulled back into a long, slender braid. Bridget was one of those girls that you instantly hated. But she was a very nice person. She looked like a model, and had every guy waiting on her hand and foot. The only thing though, that the guys that were in love with her didn't know, was that she was gay. **

**She walked up to us, and smiled. "Alright guys, let's check out the haunted house!" And she starts walking up to the house. The rest of us follow. When we step inside, I stop. There's a cold draft, but I shiver because there's something that just doesn't seem right. The house is deathly quiet, and the furniture is all askew. I back up. "Guys, I think we should really get going." They look back at me. Nate grins. "Aw, is poor wittle Chelsea scared of the haunted house?" I shrug. "I don't know, this place is just giving off really weird vibes." Lydia nods. "I here ya there, girl." But they continue on with their tour of the house. **

"**Wait, guys. What if the killer comes back? I mean, they didn't catch the person who killed that man, so what if he comes back?" Bridget walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Chels, the killer isn't going to come and rip out your innards, ok? Besides, he's probably long gone by now. " I swallow, and nod reluctantly. "Yea, sure. Ok." She smiles, seeming satisfied, and walks back towards the others.**

**As I stand there by the door, I hear a creak. A short scream erupts from me as Nate jumps up and grabs my shoulders. I shove him hard. "Nate! That's not funny. You asshole." He pretends to look offended but laughs and walks up the stairs. Lydia comes over. "Seriously, Chels. Loosen up just a little? We're here to have fun, so have fun!" I sigh. "Ok." She smiles and pulls me with her. She lets go of me when I'm out of the doorway and walks over to Scott. They start making out. I roll my eyes and look around for Bridget, but she's no where in sight. I shrug and head for the kitchen.**

**I slowly open the door, and find that the kitchen is in less better condition than the living room. I stop when I hear a faint skittering noise. I freeze, and stare at the cabinet where it sounded like it came from. I slowly walk towards it. I take in a deep breath, and reach for the handle. As I am about to open it, a hand covers my mouth. I freak, and scream for help, but to no avail. I struggle, but the person is way stronger than I am. **

**I fall limp in their arms, knowing that my struggles will only make it worse. "Dean, wait, it's just a girl." I then hear a voice in my ear. "Ok, I'm gonna take my hand away from your mouth. So please don't scream, we're not here to hurt you." He slowly takes his hand away, and tear myself away from him and turn to face the two. They are surprisingly attractive. One was really tall with shaggy hair, and the other slightly shorter with short hair.**

**They both smile at me, and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I tuck a strand of my auburn hair behind my ear. "Who are you guys? What are you doing here? You don't really look like you would be into the haunted house thing." The short one raises and eyebrow. "Yea, well, I could say the same for you." I shrug. "I'm not. I was kind of dragged here by my friends." Both look at each other briefly. "What's your name?" "Chelsea, yours?" I'm Dean, and that's my brother, Sam." I nod. "Well nice to meet you guys, but unfortunately, my friends and I were getting ready to leave." "Where are your friends, by the way?" I look back at the kitchen door. "I don't know, somewhere around here." **

**The short one starts walking to the door. "Well let's go find your friends." As he reaches for the door, it opens up, and Nate walks in. "Whoa! Who the hell are you?" Dean backs up a little. "I'm Dean, and that's Sam. And you are?" Nate looks over at Sam. He looks at me questioningly, and I just shrug. "I'm Nate. What are you two doing here?" Sam walks over to him. "Well, it's kind of obvious isn't it? We're here for the same reason: to check out the haunted house that someone was murdered in." Nate stands there for a few more seconds, then laughs. "Alright dude! Yea it's freaking awesome isn't it?" I roll my eyes, along with Sam and Dean. "Yea, ok Nate. I think we should get going." Nate smiles. "Still scared, Chels?" **

**I just push past him into the living room. Lydia and Scott are hand in hand, and walking down the stairs with Bridget. They all stop when they see the brothers. Lydia eyes them both warily. Scott puts an arm around her waist protectively. Bridget just walks over. "Hi. I'm Bridget. And you are?" Dean smiles. "Well hello Bridget. I'm Dean." He bites his lip suggestively. Bridget just smiles politely. "Sorry, Dean. I don't swing that way." I can't help but laugh a little when his face falls. Lydia and Scott walk over. "What are you doing here?" Scott asks. Sam smiles. "We're just here looking at the haunted house. This place has some interesting history." I laugh sardonically. "Yea, if you call the family that lived here 50 years ago that secluded themselves from society, ran out of food and water, and ate themselves to live history." Everyone looks at me. "What? It's disturbing, and gross. And some murderer probably heard about it and killed someone in the house to make it seem more creepy." Lydia shivers. "Yea ok, a little creepy, Chels." I sigh. "Yea well the truth can be creepy sometimes."**

**Sam and Dean interrupt us. "Ok guys, well I think we should all just leave, and forget about this place. I mean obviously there's nothing special about it." And of course the others listen and we decide to take off. **

**But when we reach the door, my head explodes with pain. I cry out and crumple to the floor. I hear Lydia call out my name, frightened. And then someone is holding me. "Chelsea? Chelsea what's going on…" But the voice fades as I am in a completely different place. A hotel room. My head is filled with blurred images of two guys, the ones we just met. They are talking to an older looking man, but I can't make out what they are saying. I cry out again as my head feels like it's being sawed open. Then it's gone: both the vision and the pain. **

**Slowly, I open my eyes. The first face I see is Sam's, who looks concerned. Then I see the others, all crouched around us, looks of concern on every face. "You ok?" Sam asks. I nod and stand up with his help. "Yea, I'm fine now. Just a, uh, silly migraine." Lydia shakes her head. "No, it isn't Chelsea." I look at her, and shake my head once. "She has these "visions", and they always come true. It's cool but kind of strange." Sam and Dean look at each other. "You had a vision?" I nod. "Yea, I get them every once in a while." Dean pulls Sam aside, and they talk heatedly for a few moments. "Hey, Chelsea? Do you mind if we talk to you… Privately?" I look at the others, then back at the brothers. "No, that's ok." "Ok. Come with us, and let's chat."**

**We walked out to there car, which was far enough away from everyone else, but close enough that we could still see them well.**

**Sam and Dean were talking in low enough voices where I couldn't here. I clear my throat. "You guys want to explain to me what's going on?" Dean and Sam look at me. Dean nudges Sam. "Tell her, dude." Sam sighs. "Look, Chelsea. You say that you have these visions?" I nod. "Yea, well they are a 'gift' so to speak." My face scrunches up in confusion. "'So to speak'?" Sam looks wary. "Yea, well you see, the visions were given to you by a demon. A very evil demon." I close my eyes and shake my head. "So what you are trying to tell me, is that demons are real?" They both nod. I sigh and throw my hands into the air with irritation. "Well that's just great!" **

**Sam and Dean look at each other warily. "Yea, there are a lot more creatures then just demons." I look up at them. "Like what, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, pagan gods…?" They nod. "Plus many, many more." I rub my hand over my face. "Wow. Just when I thought life couldn't get any worse." Dean laughs. I narrow my eyes and look at him. "Why are you laughing?" Dean shrugs. "Nothing, it's just, I ask myself that everyday." I smile slightly, then sigh. "Hey, if there are demons, then couldn't there be angels? Are there angels?" Dean shrugs. "As far as I know, nope." I sigh. "Of course."**

"**So, Chelsea, do you mind telling us what your vision was?" Sam asks. I nod. "Yea, it was a little strange though. Usually they are so clear, but this one was… different." Sam frowns. "Different how?" I shrug. "You two were in a hotel room. I couldn't really hear what this one guy was saying, and everything was kind of blurry…" I trail off. Dean looks at me curiously. "Who was the guy?" I shake my head. "I have no idea. But he was older, maybe in his late 40's or early 50's." Dean and Sam look at each other. "What?" I ask, not liking the way they knew what each other was thinking. Dean grins. "I think that you're talking about our dad." My eyes widen. "Oh, well ok." Sam and Dean nod. "Yep. Well let's get going." I stay where I am. "Wait, guys?" They turn around. "How do you know about all this? I mean, it's kind of strange, you guys are so young…" They both smile. "Our mom was killed by a demon. And our dad went hunting for it. And he taught us how to hunt to protect ourselves, help people." I nod, and smile. "Speaking of which," I walk up to both of them, "thanks. For getting me and my friends out of there, because I imagine that the house really is haunted." Dean and Sam look at each other knowingly, smiling slightly. "No problem. It's our job." **

_**1 week later…**_

**I walk into my room, beat from staying up all night with Bridget and Lydia. One of the few perks of going to a boarding school was that you could always have a sleepover with your friends on the weekends. I drop my bag onto my unmade bed, and turn to go to the bathroom.**

**When I walk back into my room, I hear my phone buzzing. I quickly grab it, and see that it's Nate. I roll my eyes and put the phone and bag on the table. I was so not in the mood to talk to Nate right now.**

**I grab some shorts and a t-shirt, change, and climb into bed. I was in dire need of a full night's sleep.**

**I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on my door. I groan and roll out of bed. I stop short when I see what time it is. 7:30 on a weekend morning? "Who the hell is here this early?" I mumble angrily to myself. I walk sleepily to the door, open it, and am shocked to see that Bridget is on the other side, tears streaming from her eyes. I open the door quickly. "Bridget? What's wrong? What happened?" She lets out a sob and I hug her, ushering her into my room. I hand her a box of tissues and sit her on the bed. After she is a little settled, I ask her what is wrong. She sniffs, then looks up at me, her eyes refilling with tears. "Nate's dead." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 2 of my story and i hope you all enjoy it! :)**

Cop cars filled the parking lot of the boy's dormitory, letting everyone know what happened. I see Lydia, crying, Scott at her side. I walk over to them with Bridget at my side. Lydia hugs me, I hug her back tightly, trying not to let the tears flow. I let go of Lydia and look up at Scott. "How are you?" They had been very close friends. I couldn't imagine what this was doing to him. He smiled tensely, then ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm… I'm not doing very good, to be honest." Lydia raps her arm around his waist. He hugs her tight. I rub his arm. I close my eyes tightly to keep from crying. Then, through the chaos of the police trying to calm everyone down, I hear the sound of a loud, rumbling engine. I look to where it's coming from, and recognize two people stepping out of the car. I stare at them in confusion. I walk over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" They look down at me sadly. I sigh, and look away. "You know about Nate, don't you?" I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up at Sam. "We're really sorry about what happened to him, Chelsea." I give him a shaky smile. I feel a tear slip, and I quickly wipe it away. I take a deep breath. "So did you guys come here to give your respects, or is there something more to Nate's death?" They look at each other, and I sigh. "Listen, you two, I know that they found Nate's body in that old house that we were in a week ago. So is that old place haunted? Did Nate get killed by some ghost?" Dean looks at the crowd, then at me. "Yes. We weren't sure if the place was really haunted. So we kept an eye on it for a few days. Two days ago we decided that nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, so we decided it was time to look into a new case. Then, this happens." I nod slowly. "So you guys have a case, then? Nate's?" They both nod. I look them both in the eye. "Ok. I want to help you guys." Dean bursts out laughing, and Sam hits him in the chest. Dean stops and quickly regains his composure. Sam sighs. "Look, Chelsea. That's not really a good idea." I narrow my eyes. "Why? Why can't I help?" Dean looks me in the eyes. "Because you aren't experienced. You know absolutely nothing about hunting." I glare at him. "Then why don't you teach me? I don't see why you can't." Dean sighs, frustrated. Sam looks at Dean. "Listen, Chelsea. What Dean is trying to get at is that this is a very dangerous job, people get killed-" "Like Nate?" Sam stops talking, and looks at Dean. "Look, guys, I know that you think that this is a dangerous job, which I realize that it is, but… I need to do this. Ok? I just…" I don't know what else to say. I look up at Sam. He sighs, then looks over to Dean. Dean shakes his head. "No, Sammy. We can't let her help us!" "Yes, but Dean, if she really wants to learn, it wouldn't really hurt to know how to take care of herself and her friends." He gives Dean a pointed look. Dean glares at Sam, then sighs angrily, and swears under his breath. "Fine. Ok? Fine. We'll teach her the basics, and bring on the hunt, so she knows what it's like. But that is it." He walks to his Impala and gets inside. I smile, and look over to Sam. "Thank you so much, Sam." He smiles back. "No problem." Then his face gets serious. "Listen, Chelsea. This hunting thing, it can get very dangerous. So, please, do not get too involved in it." I nod, not wanting to lie, but having to anyway. "I won't, Sam. I promise." He smiles and pats my shoulder, then walks to the car and they take off. I look behind me and see all of my friends, talking to the cops. I walk over to them. The cop asks who I am, and starts asking questions about Nate, and what happened the night he disappeared. I told him everything I knew, and when he seemed to have all the information he needed, he left. I turn to Lydia, Scott, and Bridget, and find them all staring at me. "What?" I ask, not knowing what was wrong. Bridget's mouth is set, and she looks at me sternly. "Chels, were those the guys from the night we were at the "haunted" house?" I nod, not understanding what she was getting at. "What did they want?" Lydia asks quietly. "They came to say that they were sorry about what happened. They saw the story on the news." Lydia nodded slowly, then looked at me, a very small smile on her face. "I think the tall one likes you." I raise my eyebrow. "Sam? No, that's ridiculous. Where did you come up with that?" She rolls her eyes. "You are so oblivious sometimes. The way he looked at you, and the fact that he came here to say he was sorry about what happened to a friend of yours, it is so obvious that he's into you." This time, I roll my eyes. "He's 22, and I'm 18. I don't think that he wants to be with an 18 year old when he can be with college girls." Lydia sighs. "Chelsea, you are not romantic in the least, are you?"

The next day, I met up with Sam and Dean. They had picked me up and taken me to a field a couple miles out of town.

Dean opened up the trunk, and pulled out several different guns. I blinked in surprise. "That's a lot of ammo." Dean grins. "Yeah, well, in this business, you need everything you can think of. Speaking of which, that's lesson number one. Always be prepared for anything." I nod. Sam takes a small gun from Dean. "Ok, Chelsea, we're gonna start off simple first. Target practice." He hands me the gun, and I take it. "So, you want me to hit those targets?" I ask, looking at the handmade targets they had made. "Yep. Just aim and shoot." I point the gun, aim, and shoot every target, dead on. Dean whistles, and Sam stares at the targets in shock. I smirk. "My dad took me hunting all the time when I was younger. He taught me to shoot." Dean shakes his head. "Hell, girl. You're pretty damn good." I smile. Sam laughs. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about that part of the lesson." Dean goes back to the Impala, and pulls random stuff out.

For the next couple of hours, the brothers teach me all about what kills certain monsters. From pagan gods to demons. They told me all about how salt is very good with protection, and how demons can't get past it. They gave me drawings of demon traps, and had me draw them, to make sure I knew how. They also taught me a spell for exorcising demons. When they were finished, they took me to a diner. I asked them about some of their more memorable hunts. They had done so much, and had started at such a young age.

When they took me back, I thanked them for teaching me all this stuff, when they didn't have to. Sam smiled. Dean acted cocky, and I just rolled my eyes.

When I stepped inside my room, I was surprised to find Lydia sitting on my bed. She was reading a magazine, and when I came in, she put it away and gave me a stern look. "Where in the HELL have you been?" I tell her, and she smiles. "Oh, with Sam , were you?" I sigh. "And Dean." She looks at me. "Admit it. You like Sam." I roll my eyes. "I do not like him." Lydia grins. "You like him! You wanna kiss him, and hug him, and do him!" I smack her lightly. "Lydia!" She laughs. "Oh come on! Just admit it! You like him!" I sigh in defeat. "Ok, so I do. What makes the difference? He and his brother are going to be leaving this town soon, why get attached?" Lydia sighs. Then her face brightens up. "What?" "Do you have his number?" I nod. "Call him. Tell him you need to speak to him. That it's urgent. Oh, and tell him to not bring the brother."

I sigh and grab my phone and find Sam's number. I glance at Lydia, who's looking at me expectantly. I punch the call button, hoping he doesn't answer. "Hello?" I look at Lydia. "Hey, Sam. It's Chelsea." Lydia smiles, obviously glad that he had picked up. "Hey Chelsea. What's up?" I take a deep breath. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and do something. I'm really bored. All my friends are doing something tonight and I really want to get out." Lydia crosses her fingers. I bite my lip. There's a short pause. Then, "yea, sure. When do you want me to come pick you up?" I smile at Lydia, who does a victory dance. I try to keep from laughing. "Um, 6 should work." "Ok. See you then." "Yea, see you then." I quickly hang up and take a deep breath. "Shit, Lydia." She giggles. "Come on. Let's get you something cute to wear!"

I heave a sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. I turn to Lydia. "You really don't think this is too much?" I motion to the very tight straight leg jeans that had random holes and torn up spots here and there, and to the black halter top that was loose and had a deep neckline that showed cleavage but wasn't trashy, then to the cute black ankle boots. I felt a little overdressed, even though this was an appropriate outfit for the party, but I wasn't really sure if it was Sam's scene.

Lydia smiles. "You look gorgeous. You don't need to change." There was a knock on the door, and I looked up at Lydia. She pushes me to the door. "Showtime." I take a deep breath and open the door. Sam's eyes widen. I smile. "Um, you look very nice, Chelsea." He looks down at himself. "I feel a little underdressed now." I laugh. "No, you look fine. Let's go."

He drives us to the party. The huge house is vibrating with music. I step out of the car, and turn to Sam, who is looking up at the house. I bite my lip. "You know, if you don't want to be here, we can go somewhere else." He smiles down at me. "No, it's fine. I haven't been to a party for a while now." I smile back, and take his hand. The house was even louder on the inside. I could feel the bass in my chest. The flashing lights and smoke make me dizzy. Sam's hand tightens on mine and he pulls me into the dancing crowd. The once we start to dance, the song ends and fades into a slower one. People stop and wonder what to do. But after a few seconds the beat starts to pick up, and people start dancing again. I start dancing with Sam, loosening up. Sam runs his hand up and down my side as I grind against him. My eyes close, and I grab his hand, not wanting him to stop. He grips my hips, and turns me around. He pulls me up against him, and his lips suddenly crush against mine. I gasp in surprise, and bring my hands up to knot in his hair. After making out for a couple minutes, I pull away and lead him up the huge staircase and into an empty room. It looks like some sort of den. Sam pushes me against the door once it's closed, and I moan as his hands run up and under my top. His lips trail down my jaw to my collarbone. I grip his shoulders hard, and rub my hands down his back, and try to take his shirt off. He shivers, quickly pulls his shirt off. I grin and run my hands down his very chiseled stomach. His mouth returns to my jaw, and I let out another moan. I run my hands down to the top of his pants, teasing. Sam stops all of the sudden. He grabs my hands, and pulls himself away from me. He runs his hand over his face. I try to catch my breath, confused. He turns to me. "I'm so sorry, Chels. I shouldn't have let it get this far." I blink a couple times. "Look, Sam. It's ok." He laughs. "No it isn't. You're young, and I don't want to hurt you." I roll my eyes. "You won't hurt me Sam." He reaches out and strokes my cheek. "I'm sorry, Chelsea. But I can't let this go any farther." He takes my hand and leads me out of the party. As we walk towards the I turn to Sam. "Look Sam. I know that you think that you will end up hurting me in some way. I just have one thing to tell you. I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself. I know that you will have to leave once you finish this case. I knew that when we took this to the next level. I know how I feel. But if this is what you want, that's fine." I get in the car. Sam stands outside for a few minutes, then also gets in. Neither of us says a word until we get to my dorm. Sam says that he'll see me later. I nod and walk into the dorm. Once I get into my room. I flop onto the bed and sigh. Men.

I wake up the next morning to my phone vibrating quite loudly on my nightstand. I groan and grab for my phone. I look at the caller I.D and sigh. "You couldn't wait until I least was up and had my cup of caffeine?" I tell Lydia, sitting up. I hear Lydia laugh. "I am so terribly sorry. Do you want me to wait on the phone while you make you some coffee?" "No there's no need for that." There's a pause, and I wait for Lydia to say something. "Ok, so you have to tell me. What happened last night? I have been dying ever since I woke up this morning." I look at the door, stalling. "Well…" And I tell her everything. From the time we got there to the awkward ride home. I hear take a breath. "Not bad… but not good, either." "Yea, you don't have to tell me twice. I mean, he seems to really like me. I just don't understand what's holding him back. I know its not my age." Lydia agrees, then tells me to shower, and that she's coming over as soon as she gets back from her brunch with Scott. We hang up, and as routine goes, I unlock the door for when Lydia gets here.

I turn the shower on, letting it get warm. I step in and let the water stream down on me, relax me. When I'm finished, I get out and put my clothes on. When I'm finishing up my hair, I hear the door open. Lydia is hear. I smile and quickly apply some makeup, then open the door.

I jump, my heart pounding a mile a minute. "Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" He gets up from one of my chairs and motions to my door. "You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked. That's dangerous." I roll my eyes. "Yes, because the girls dorm can be a real scary place." I look at him. "How did you get past the front desk, anyway?" He grins. "I can very sneaky." I laugh. "Ok, mister. So what brings you hear?" He looks me up and down. I raise an eyebrow. "Sam and I going to the house, we know how to handle this bastard ghost, and we want you to come with. So you get the experience of hunting first hand." I nod. "Ok. Sounds like fun. When?" "We'll pick you up at 10. Can you get past the front desk that late." I narrow my eyes. "Yes, Dean. I can get past the front desk. I've done it several times." He smirks. "Oh really? What for?" I grin. "Oh you know, just for parties, and such." He grins. "Sure, sure. Well, I guess we will see you tonight." I nod. "Guess so." When he reaches for the door, it opens, and Lydia walks in, then stops dead. She looks from me, to Dean, then back to me. "You hiding boys, Chels?" She looks at Dean. "You're the one from the haunted house." Dean grins. "That's me." Lydia nods. "Well, I see you were leaving, so scoot. Chels and I have some girl stuff to do." Dean raises his eyebrows. "I don't see why I have to leave just yet." I laugh and push him out the door. "Bye, Dean. See you later." He waves and heads off down the hall. I turn to Lydia who's smiling. "What was he doing here? Shouldn't Sam have been the one that was here?" I shrug. "I don't know. I'm meeting up with them tonight, so, we'll see." "Whoa, what?" I laugh. "Yea. We're hanging out." Lydia smiles. "That's good! That means he's still interested." I shrug, playing along with her theory. "Guess so."

At 10 o'clock, I snuck past the front desk, and hurried outside. I saw the impala and went over to it. As I got closer, Sam and Dean stepped out. Sam nodded, and I nodded back. Awkward. "Ok, boys. Let's hunt us a ghost."

When we arrived at the house, the boys and I got ready, with iron and shotguns. Sam and Dean then told me the plan, which was pretty much let them do all the work. I sighed. "Guys, how am I supposed to learn anything when I just have to watch your guys' back while you two kick that things' ass?" They looked at each other, and I groaned. "Oh good god. Fine, you guys can have all the fun, and I'll make sure you two don't get hurt." Dean smiled and slapped my back. "All right! Let's go."

We slowly entered the house, Dean first and me last. I looked around the living room, when I was about to say something, I was suddenly thrown against a wall, knocking over a table. Sam and Dean whirled, and shot at the ghost, who disappeared. Sam helped me up, and I winced. "Son of a bitch! The bastard hurt my arm." Dean grinned. "That tends to happen in this line of work." I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. "Ok guys, let's get to the bones and get the hell out of hear." We walk to the door of the basement, and I moan. "Really? The remains are in the basement?" Once in the basement, Dean and Sam start digging where the believe the remains are, while I stand watch. "Why isn't he attacking? I mean, don't you think he'd be trying to stop us by now?" Dean and Sam look over at me. "Who knows." I sigh and lean against the wall, closing my eyes when I jerk my arm, making it hurt. When I open my eyes I see that the boys have dug up the remains, and that the ghost was standing over Sam. I raise my gun and shoot, but not soon enough. The ghost throws Sam across the room. The ghost then dodges my bullet and throws Dean into the staircase. The ghost goes over to Sam, grabs him by the neck, and pulls him up and off his feet, choking him. Dean yells Sam's name. I look at the lighter that is by the remains. I pour salt and gasoline on the bones. The light the lighter. "Hey, you ugly bitch." The ghost turns to me, and howls in anger. "Buh-bye," I say, and drop the lighter on the bones. The ghost screams as he goes up into flames and disappears.

As we pull up to my dorm, we get out of the car, and Dean grips my shoulder. "You did a hell of a job back there Chelsea." I smile. "Thanks." Sam walks up to us. "Chelsea, now that this is all dealt with, we're gonna leave town." I nod. "Yea, I figured. When you leaving?" They look at each other, then back at me. "Tonight." I gape at them. "What? Tonight?" They nod. I stand there. "Ok. Well, um. You'll keep in touch, right?" They both grin. "Yea, of course." I look at Sam. Dean notices. "Well, I'm going to get in the car." I stop him. "Hold up there big boy." I give him a hug, and as expected, he stands there awkwardly. "Bye, Dean." He smiles down at me. "Bye, Chelsea." I look over at Sam. "Come here." I open my arms, wanting to give him a hug. But instead of a hug, he pulls me to him and kisses me, hard and passionate. I sigh when he pulls away. "I'm sorry about everything, Chels." I shake my head. "Sam, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about." He smiles and gives me one last quick kiss, then gets in the impala.

I watch them drive off into the night. Knowing that I would most likely never see them again.


End file.
